Truth or Dare Lily Evans?
by this.hostage.stuff.is.fun
Summary: Lily Evans and her two best friends plus the Marauders get bored. So what do they do? They deside to play a good old fashon game of Truth or Dare.R&R darlings!


**Disclaimer: **I am not JK. As much as I want to be as good as her I am not. So Idon't own any of the Harry Potter characters that you know... you know the drill... enjoy!

Hey sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I am horrible at grammar and spelling. This is also my first ever fan fiction story.

* * *

"I'm bored Lily!" Sam said as she tossed a ball up and down while lying on her bed.

"Yeah, me too Sam but I don't know what to do." I responded.

"Well…" Shea started

"Tell me!!" Sam yelled at her.

"We could go see what the boys are doing." Shea finished.

"Yeah!!" Sam enthusiastically responded to this random idea that sprung up from a lack of better options.

"Ok." I caved "let's go find… I don't know what they are, but lets go find them."

Shea and I got up and walked out of our dorm down to the common room with Sam yelling in front of us.

"Hey boys what'ch do'in?" Sam bent over and half yelled in Peter's ear. Peter stared of into the distance… that boy has something wrong with him. Well all the Marauders do but I am seriously worried about him.

"Peter are you OK.? Seriously." I asked.

"You called?" Sirius asked from his position on the floor.

"ha ha very funny." I said.

"What'ch wanna do?" Sam asked.

Nobody had anything good until Sirius yelled. "Lets play truth or dare!!"

We couldn't come up with anything better so we all gave in.

"Lily truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"I don't trust you and dares, so truth!"

"OK." he made a face like he was thinking "If you had to date one of us Marauders who would it be?"

Well. He is just evil. I would have said Remus last year and any year before. But (and not even my friends know this…) I have found myself thinking about James more and more. He has actually been a gentlemen this year and it is paying off if it was a plan to get me to like him.

"James." I noted with satisfaction the surprised look on everybody's face. "so… Shea truth or dare?"

She blinked at me a few times trying to get over my answer to **my** truth or dare and said "dare"

I screwed up my face like I was thinking. "You have to kiss Remus on the cheek."

Shea blushed. I mean really blushed. More than I have ever seen her blush before, and I have seen her blush a lot. Shea leaned over and kissed Remus

on the cheek. He blushed too, just not as much as Shea.

"Sam, T or D?" Shea asked very quietly.

"I will go with… dare!" Sam said in a dark and evil sounding voice.

Shea surprised us all by responding in the same evil voice, "I dare you to sit in Sirius' lap for the rest of the game if that is ok with Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius responded. "fine by me."

"Great!" Shea squealed. Sam got in Sirius' lap glared and Shea.

"All right…" Sam pretended to analyze us, "James truth or-"

"Dare!!" James yelled.

"Kay… I got it!" Sam announced, "You have to yell out the name of who you like into the common room."

"OK. but you all know who I like all ready." James said

"Oh yeah…well then you also have to say to what degree you like Lily." Sam said.

"All right… I am in love with Lily Evans more than life itself!" James yelled to the common room. Almost nobody had any reaction. This was all old news to

them.

I blushed. I could tell. I had blushed at something James Potter had said. What was wrong with me? I already knew he liked me, but loved me? I don't

know that's something different.

"OMG," Sam started "Lily Evans are you blushing about something James Potter said!"

Everybody in the common room turned to look at me. Crap.

"yes" I mumbled. Both Sam and Shea squealed and started to get up to come ask me questions but I said "sit, Sam you cant get up from Sirius' lap!

Remember?" Sam mumbled something incoherent and everybody laughed.

"All right my turn!" James yelled. "hummmmmm…" he stared at each of us in turn.

"James just go already." Remus stated for all of us.

"All right since you complained you get to go! Truth or Dare?" James asked as he rubbed his hands together in an evil manner.

"Dare I guess." Remus said with a shrug.

"Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm…" James thought about it. "I dare you to kiss Shea on the lips!"

James looked triumphant, while Remus stared at him. Then turned and kissed Shea. Then both Shea and Remus blushed and looked away from each other while all of us laughed.

Then Sirius said that "James you shouldn't have handed over a truth or dare to Moony, now whoever gets picked is dead."

"Oh yeah…" James trailed off.

"Well you have already dared me so I now have the power." Remus concluded that discussion. "Lily truth or dare?"

"Well since I trust you more than Sirius… dare." I said.

James, Sirius and even Peter (who was not playing but listening) looked horrified, but Remus looked smug.

"Remus is the king of truth or dare, king Lily." James said like it was the end of my life "Sirius sucks at it, so he is the safest one of us to get a dare from."

"Well to late now." Remus interrupted "now… how can I torture you Lily… I got it!"

Remus looked very evil right now, but that might have just been that I was now really worried about my dare and I didn't even know what it was yet.

"you have to kiss James Potter on the lips."

I was astounded. James was astounded. Sirius was astounded. Sam was astounded. Shea was astounded. Remus smiled evilly. Peter stared off into space.

"She is not going to do it." Sirius stated.

"Yes she will," Remus contradicted "she has to."

I stared at Remus for a minuet. He just wave his hand in a 'Well, get on with it!' motion. I sighed in defeat. Then I turned to James. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

I had been kissed before. By ten different people actually, and I don't know how many times by each. A moment ago I would have said that I enjoyed kissing. 'enjoyed' did not at all describe how I was feeling at that moment. I knew I had to end the kiss but could talk to James later more privately about it. So even though I didn't want to I broke the kiss. James stared at me in a way that made my heart do several back flips.

"Well," Remus asked "was that so bad?"

"No, not at all." I was sort of aware of everybody staring at me but the only pair of eyes that mattered was James'. So I did what any girl would do… I giggled. I don't usually giggle but if I do then I am really really really happy. So my friends looked more astounded than ever. I sat down much closer to James and he rapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered back.

So James and I got up and walked out of the common room, leaving our bewildered friends behind. I have no idea what happened to the game of truth or dare. Did it continue or did they stop and talk? No idea. But I will always support any game of truth or dare because that game can get anything to everything happening. It got me to love James right? Well, next time you have two friends that need to get together and wont… have them play truth or dare and get everybody teamed up against them! It is a proven approach to hooking people up. Now if you don't mind I am busy…

* * *

Hey thanks for reading...now review! Lily plus the fabulous Marauders want reviews to know what you darlings think and so do I! I know there are a few mistakes that I can't find, so if you will tell me about it then I can fix it! that would help me loads! Please review! Potter'sPenPal


End file.
